The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus that reads a document placed on a platen glass, and to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, it has been known so far aMFP (Multifunction Peripheral) having plural different functions to process read image out by an electric copying machine and a facsimile, as an image forming apparatus equipped in a platen glass with a document reading part that reads a photograph and a document, or the like. In such a image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus receives selection of functions and an input of various settings, and executes the selected function under the inputted setting after a document is placed on a platen glass.
Recently, it has been proposed a technology which reduces selection of functions and an input of various settings, and improves the work efficiency. In a conventional technology, when it is recognized that a document is set at a reference position out of an ordinary reading range, a specific function (book mode) is selected. Further, in the conventional technology, a setting (linking margin quantity) is inputted depending on a distance between the set document and the reference position in the selected function (book margin mode). Moreover, in another conventional technology, when it is detected that a platen to press a placed document is a closed state, the technology reads an image of the placed document and previews the image of the document even if a reading start instruction is issued.